


blowing purple to the sky

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning, Top Jung Wooyoung, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, incubus!san, omg i accidentally tagged this as abo idk why whoops, san has a pussy, san is a brat and woo hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: mingi thinks woo is pent up. so he convinces him to summon an incubus.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	blowing purple to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is, it's just an idea i had + word vomit
> 
> nonetheless, enjoy this pure unfiltered porn
> 
> title: frzzn - teflon sega

Wooyoung has no idea how he got himself here. Or why he isn’t doing anything to stop it.

He watches as his blonde haired best friend lights the candle he brought with him, placing it in the middle of a circle of rose petals he had arranged beforehand. 

"That was a waste of a completely good rose." Wooyoung grumbles.

“You’re saying that as though you have anybody to give it to.” Mingi snickers.

“Whatever, hurry up.” 

Wooyoung had always been skeptical about this sort of thing. He always indulged in Mingi’s hippy goth witchcraft agenda, but that didn’t mean he got involved in anything of the sort himself. Wooyoung begins to second guess why he even agreed to this in the first place.

“You’re pent up, Woo. When was the last time you got some action?” Mingi had said.

Wooyoung brushed it off, weakly arguing that it hadn’t been that long, but of course, Mingi saw right through it.

“I’m not letting you hook me up with any of your friends again-” 

“No, I swear this is different. No strings attached, unless you royally screw up.” Mingi said slyly.

What the fuck did that mean?

Mingi barely explained what he meant before he was frantically packing a bunch of questionable objects from his house, then making his way to Wooyoung’s apartment.

And now here they were, preparing to summon a demon. 

“Are you done yet?” Wooyoung huffs, watching as Mingi sprinkles more rose petals around the candle for good measure. He knew this wouldn't work, but he just wanted Mingi to be done with it already. 

“Just about. You need to do this last part.” 

“You said I didn’t have to do anything!” Wooyoung argues.

“Calm down, you just need to read this out loud.” He hands Wooyoung a tattered black book. It feels gritty and old, as though it’s about to fall apart in Wooyoung’s grasp. Where the fuck did Mingi even get this?

“No, screw this weird voodoo shit.” Wooyoung dismissively tosses the book near the creepy demonic ring.

“Hey! That was expensive, and it’s sacred.” Mingi scrambles to pick the book up off the floor.

“Whatever, it’s late. You should go home.”

"But Woo-" 

"Nope, out!" 

Mingi sighs in defeat, getting up and picking up his backpack. 

“Keep the book. Read it out after midnight in front of the circle. Don’t just give up mid ritual or the demon will be pissed.” He hands Wooyoung the black book, giving him a warning look. Wooyoung turns to read the time on the microwave.  _ 11:47pm.  _

Wooyoung leaves the book on the living room floor, escorting Mingi to the door and saying his goodbyes. He walks back to the living room where they set up the strange “ritual”. He figures he should clean it up.

But it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

He curiously picks up the book, opening to the first page. The book smells of old paper, deep rich perfumed roses and a crackling fire. It made him dizzy. 

Scrawled in messy cursive is what looks to be some sort of incantation. He reads it out loud. 

_ “Dark spirit, I call to thee,  _

_ hear my call, and come to me _

_ To you, I offer my whole being,  _

_ come forth and show me,  _

_ the sight worth seeing"  _

Nothing happens. 

He knew it wouldn’t work, but he's still just a little bit surprised anyway. Whatever, he thinks. He leaves the book where it is on the floor, getting ready for bed.

═══════☆═══════

Wooyoung sighs in relief as he takes a puff of the rolled joint precariously placed between his lips. 

Smoking after a week of exams and stress was what made all of the hard work worth it. Wooyoung often found himself craving the sensation of all his worries slipping away once the joint passed his lips.

He stares ahead as his bedroom fills with smoke. He must’ve been high out of his mind, because why the fuck was the smoke turning purple?

His eyes linger on the extravagant hues of lilacs, violets and lavenders, swirling in an amalgamation of purple. He knows he must be losing his mind once he sees a dark silhouette emerge from the smoke.

He notices it seems humanlike.

“What the fuck?!” Wooyoung reaches out for the nearest object, which happens to be his lamp. He hurls it at the figure, effectively cutting out all light in the room. Yet somehow, the room is still dimly lit with purple, just enough that he can make out his surroundings, and the figure before his eyes.

The impact of the lamp doesn’t do anything to stop the figure from approaching him. In fact it just bounces back onto Wooyoung’s bed, hissing with steam.

“Throwing things isn’t nice. Especially since you called me here.” Wooyoung hears a seductive voice say. He feels as though he’s in a trance, the voice luring him in and making him crave more. He doesn’t quite know what he craves though. 

Wooyoung doesn’t know if he imagines the mystical purple glow surrounding the figure once it’s right above him, effectively trapping him under it. He can make out the features of this mysterious “person”. 

The person looming over him appears to be a male, with fox-like features and golden flecks in his deep crimson eyes. His lips curl into a smile when he sees Wooyoung staring in fear, revealing crystalline white teeth and two pointed gold fangs. His body radiates unnatural heat. It instantly makes Wooyoung sweat, though it isn’t painfully unbearable.

Whatever he is, he isn’t human.

“W-What the… what-” 

“You’re adorable, little human.” The creature chuckles. It’s then that Wooyoung notices the arrow-tipped tail swaying behind the creature, as his hands start trailing down Wooyoung’s sides teasingly.

Of course. He’s an incubus. 

“Took you long enough to figure out.” The incubus responds to Wooyoung’s thoughts. “Now, let me take care of you.” He leans down to whisper in his ear, biting on the lobe.

“You know, it was quite rude of you to throw my book around.” The incubus trails down to his neck, working on leaving as many marks as (in)humanely possible. Wooyoung holds back his sounds of pleasure as the demon harshly sucks and bites a spot on his neck before moving on somewhere else.

“If you need a name to moan, it’s San”. San leans back, appreciating the sight of Wooyoung’s neck littered in blooming reds and purple. He winks when he faces the starstruck boy, then presses his lips onto his. The kiss is messy, all teeth and tongue. Wooyoung fails to keep up with the harsh pace the demon sets in wrestling his tongue with his, submitting to him and letting him explore the cavern of his mouth. The demon breaks the kiss to lift Wooyoung’s black tank top up over his head. 

Wooyoung finds himself pulling the demon’s hands onto his chest as they kiss, earning a chuckle from him. San picks up on the hint and pinches Wooyoung’s pink buds, finally earning the noises he wanted to hear from him for so long. Wooyoung moans into the kiss, breaking apart from him to stare at him hungrily.

“I want you.” Wooyoung gets out. He doesn’t know what it is that got him riled up so quickly, or why his mind feels so foggy, but he revels in it.

San smirks, taking one of Wooyoung’s hands and trailing it down his bare torso. Wooyoung feels the demon’s defined abdominal muscles, and his prominent hip bones, forming a V down to his pelvis.

When his hand reaches San’s crotch, he feels a wet dip. He stops his hand, curiously trailing his fingers along the wetness he feels between the demon’s legs. San shivers when the tip of his index finger rubs along a swollen nub.

“Is that-” 

“I know you’re into it.” The demon slyly smirks. He reads Wooyoung’s thoughts like he’s an open book laying in front of him. “Though I can change it back if you’d prefer to get fucked”. He says casually.

Wooyoung shakes his head. “This is fine.” Wooyoung would’ve been fine with whatever San had down there, but this was more than fine. He’s intoxicated by the feelings of the demon’s wetness on his fingers. Wooyoung knows San must be producing something other than his natural wetness, with the way his pussy is copiously dripping all over his fingers. He could only imagine what it’d feel like around his cock, which is now straining to be freed from his sweats. 

San pushes Wooyoung’s hand away from his core just as he’s about to slip a finger in from how wet he is. The demon focuses on pulling down Wooyoung’s sweats, pleasantly surprised to see he isn’t wearing any underwear. Wooyoung’s cock springs up, painfully hard and dripping with precome. 

“Such a pretty cock.” San murmurs, licking his lips at the sight. He turns around silently, positioning himself so his glistening lower lips are positioned right over Wooyoung’s face. He wastes no time resting his elbows on either side of Wooyoung’s hips, then brings a hand up to stroke his growing hardness, spreading Wooyoung’s precome all over his length.

“Fuck, San!” Wooyoung groans. 

“I haven’t even used my mouth yet and you’re already such a mess.” San cockily chuckles.

“Shut the fuck up.” Wooyoung huffs. He hated being in such an inferior position, and San acting smug about it didn’t help. In his sexual encounters he was always,  _ always  _ the one on top. Despite this, he pulls San’s hips down closer to his face, met with the incredible sight of San’s pussy.

“Eat me out well enough and maybe I will.” San says before licking and circling the tip of Wooyoung’s cock with his tongue. Wooyoung moans, wasting no time in returning the favour. He experimentally dips his tongue between San’s dripping folds, appreciating the way he can literally feel San’s entrance quiver on the tip of his tongue. He repeats the action, licking up the wetness pooling at San’s entrance, intentionally avoiding his clit. 

San whimpers as he sucks on Wooyoung’s cock, taking it down his throat inch by inch. Of course as a sex demon, he has no gag reflex at all and could easily take down the eight incher in one try. But pretending to choke and gag on the length was part of the fun. So that’s exactly what he does. San lets out whiny moans as his nose repeatedly presses into the base of Wooyoung’s cock as he bobs his head up and down on his length. Saliva pools at the base of Wooyoung’s cock as San messily chokes on it.

“F-Fuck, that’s it San, you’re such a good cocksucker.” Wooyoung rewards him by circling his clit with the tip of his tongue. He earns a pleasured moan from the demon, sending vibrations down his cock. Wooyoung can’t help but suck on his clit, which makes the demon cry out around his cock. He grips his hips tighter as he trails his tongue down and wiggles his tongue into San’s entrance. 

San pulls off of Wooyoung’s cock, too overwhelmed by the pleasure in his lower half. He didn’t think a human could pleasure him like this just with his mouth. He shamelessly cries out and moans as Wooyoung tongues against that sweet spot inside him, rubbing his clit while he’s at it. 

The pair decide to reposition, Wooyoung laying San down on the pillows and pushing his legs apart. Wooyoung comfortably positions himself between San’s legs. He never got to appreciate just how pretty San’s pussy is. It’s bare and a beautiful shade of pink, his smooth wet folds meeting around his red and swollen clit. 

“Are you gonna eat me out until I’m crying or just stare at it?” San’s frustrated voice breaks him out of his daze of appreciation. Wooyoung rolls his eyes and lands a smack right on San’s clit. The demon yelps, his body jerking in response.

“Behave.” Wooyoung growls. Sure, San is a sex demon and could probably kill Wooyoung in the blink of an eye if he wanted to, but they both enjoyed this role reversal. San especially enjoyed being put in his place by a lowly human.

Wooyoung dips back down to San’s core, teasingly licking around his vulva, everywhere but where San needs him most. He savours the taste of San’s wetness, a strange cherry-like red wine taste, yet so sweet. He focuses back on San’s clit, finally giving him what he wants and sucking on it as he did before. The demon wails out when Wooyoung trails a finger to his entrance, carefully pushing one, then two in. With just how wet he is, it’s barely a stretch.

Wooyoung notices just how obnoxiously loud San is. The demon cries, moans, groans and yells as Wooyoung pays attention to his clit and repeatedly hits his sweet spot with his fingers. He even throws dirty phrases in every now and then, (“fuck yes Wooyoung, so so good,” “ugh you’re gonna make me cum all over your face”, “god, no one could eat this pussy like you do”), further spurring him on to draw San closer to his release.

Finally, San is squirming uncontrollably and bucking his hips into Wooyoung’s face, so that he barely has to move anymore. San brings himself to his orgasm, grinding into Wooyoung’s tongue and fingers to get himself off. He experiences a full body shudder and cries out as he finally cums, clenching around Wooyoung’s fingers. 

Wooyoung notices the demon doesn’t seem tired out at all. Though he breathes heavier than he did before, the lust filled gaze he gives him implies the opposite. He looks as though he wants to completely ravish Wooyoung.

But Wooyoung won’t allow that.

He once again manhandles San, seating him on his lap.

“Ride me, Sannie.” He smirks, seeing the expression San makes in response to the nickname.

San positions himself over Wooyoung’s cock, teasingly running it between his wet lips. His tail wavers in excitement.

“Hurry up.” Wooyoung growls.

“You’re forgetting I can read your thoughts, Wooyoungie.” San smirks. “I know you like it when I tease you.” 

It’s the final straw for Wooyoung. He grips San’s hips and aggressively flips him around, so he’s forced onto his hands and knees, face buried in the pillow. They’re both incredibly sweaty now, San’s inhumane body heat not helping at all. Wooyoung wastes no time in shoving is cock into San’s tight heat, the latter crying out.

“You’re so big Wooyoung, oh my god.” San says, laced with an edge of sarcasm and exaggeration. He turns his head, giving Wooyoung a coy smile. “That’s what you humans like to hear, right?” San sensed the increase in Wooyoung’s arousal when he said it. 

“You’re. So. Fucking. Annoying.” Wooyoung pants out, while rapidly thrusting into him. The demon’s pussy is the only reason Wooyoung is still putting up with him. And Wooyoung can’t deny it, it's good pussy. The demon’s excessive lubrication and the way he keeps clenching around his cock makes Wooyoung think he won’t last long.

“Ah, fuck yeah baby, you fill me up so well, please cum inside me…” San doesn’t stop. As much as Wooyoung might protest, his body loves the corny dirty talk.

Wooyoung flips them around again, seating San on his cock.

“Will you listen to me this time?” He eyes San dangerously. “If you want my cum, work for it.” 

San doesn’t falter in lifting his hips, then slamming himself down on Wooyoung’s cock. Wooyoung’s cock goes deeper like this, filling him up in the most perfect way and hitting all the right spots. Wooyoung lifts a hand to reach between San’s legs, toying with his clit. The sensation has San practically crying.

“P-Please cum inside me, Wooyoung!” He sobs out, intentionally clenching harder around his cock. He picks up the pace, riding Wooyoung impossibly fast. The room is filled with the filthy sounds of San’s wet hole and Wooyoung’s balls slapping against San’s skin. 

“God, how are you so fucking wet? I can feel it dripping down my cock, are you that desperate for me?” San nods frantically. 

Wooyoung thrusts up, matching San’s pace. San cries out as Wooyoung groans and fills him up with his seed. He can feel Wooyoung’s thick cock throb inside him as his walls are painted with his cum. The feeling is enough to push San over the edge, experiencing his second orgasm of the night, his pussy spasming around Wooyoung for a full thirty seconds.

When they both recover from their orgasms, San pulls off. He lays down next to Wooyoung, who’s still breathing heavily. He isn’t surprised that demon sex would take such a toll on his body.

“Has anybody told you how frustrating you are?” Wooyoung pants.

“I already told you, I can read your thoughts.” San responds. “I know you secretly loved it when I pissed you off.”

Wooyoung doesn’t respond, focusing on the way the room is still laced in purple smoke, overwhelming his senses. He watches the way the smoke dances around the room, swirling into different shades of purple. He finds himself overcome with drowsiness, his vision blurring.

“Maybe I’ll come back to visit you.” San winks and gives him a smirk, before disappearing in the blink of an eye. The purple smoke dissipates.

Wooyoung knew he’d have to thank Mingi later.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
